Just A Game
by Kitsune and Jaicey
Summary: Logan, Chase, and Michael are bored on a Saturday night. They invite Zoey, Dana, and Nichole to play a harmless game of SpinTheBottleTruthOrDare! What comes out of it makes the girls wonder Is this just a game? ChaseZoey and DanaLogan!
1. Chapter 1

XoX

It was ten o'clock on a Saturday night. Chase, Logan, and Michael were sitting in their dorm at PCA doing absolutely nothing. As it was a Saturday, their curfew was midnight...yet none of them had anything to do. In fact, the only motion in the entire room was Logan finishing a soda and throwing the bottle on the floor.

"I am bored you guys. There has to be something to do," Chase whined.

"What can we do? All we have is this stupid soda bottle," Michael said, kicking the bottle to the other side of the room.

Logan was laying on his bed almost asleep when he had a fabulous idea.

"Let's get the girls over here and play Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare!" He said suddenly.

The other two thought it over for a minute and decided it was better than nothing. Chase volunteered to go get the girls.

"Just Dana, Zoey, and Nichole!" He heard Logan call as he walked out of the dorm.

XoX

In room 101, the girls were just as bored. Nichole was throwing unpopped popcorn kernals at balloons again.

"You want to go play pranks on the guys?" Nichole asked.

"Nah...we did that last week," Zoey replied.

"Well it's way too early to go to bed," Dana commented.

"No kidding Sherlock," Came Chase's voice from the other side of the door.

"Chase?" Zoey called and went over to open the door.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"What are you doing over here at this time of night?" Nichole asked.

"Logan is bored...actually we all are. Do you want to come over and play Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare?"

The girls looked at each other. It was better than what they were previously doing, that's for sure.

"Sure," Zoey told him. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Cool!" Chase said as he turned and walked back towards the boy's dorm.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Dana mumbled.

"I think it was a game of Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare," Zoey said with a look on her face that said she would not be doing this if it wasn't for the fact she was bored, and liked Chase.

Dana read her thoughts well. "Yeah, I wouldn't be doing this if it wouldn't give me the chance to find out if Logan likes me too, so I guess we're in this together."

"Yeah... Nichole you need to start liking Michael. Then I could get with Chase, Dana with Logan, and you with Michael." Zoey said.

"Sorry, but I like that cute guy from the room across the hall from them. You know that Luke guy?" Nichole said.

"No, we've only heard you talk about this Luke guy for the past two weeks!" Dana replied sarcastically.

"Whatever guys. Come on. We told Chase we'd be there in ten. Let's go," Zoey said, grabbing her backpack.

"Fine..." Nichole grumbled, and with that the three girls left the room.

XoX

"I thought you said they would be here in ten minuets?" Logan asked impatiently.

"They are...er...were...I'm sure that they are just running a little la-" Chase started, but was interupted.

"Hi guys! Sorry we're late," Zoey said, stepping into the boys' room with her backpack in her arms. Dana and Nichole followed after her.

"Dude! Ever heard of knocking BEFORE you come into someone's room?" Michael asked.

"Sorry! We didn't see a sign that said 'knock before entering' or anything! And I'm not a dude!" Dana yelled.

"Guys...Maybe we should just play...before someone gets hurt...or killed..." Chase said.

"Fine..." Michael mumbled.

"Fine," repeated Dana.

Everybody sat on the floor in a circle. Boys on one side, girls on the other. The order was Dana, Nichole, and Zoey on one side, and Chase who was beside Zoey, Michael, and Logan, who was beside Dana, on the other side. In the middle was the soda bottle they were using.

"Ok then. Who goes first?" Nichole asked.

Everyone looked at one another before Chase spoke up.

"Well it was Logan's idea, so he should go first," He said, pointing at Logan.

"Whatever..." said Logan.

He spun the bottle. It spun around for a few moments before pointing to Zoey.

"Ok then, Zoey, truth or dare?"

She thought for a second about what to choose. Knowing the guys, they would already have some goofy dares cooked up. Some of them that were just wrong.

"Truth."

"Truth!? Aww..." He said looking upset. He was going to make her do a dare he had thought up earlier.

"Fine...ok, uhhh. Do you like any of the boys in this school?" he asked.

Dana and Nichole looked at her with worried faces. Was she going to say Chase?

"Yes, I do," She said, smiling.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"That wasn't part of the question, so it's my turn!" She said triumphantly.

"But...fine!" Logan said.

Zoey spun the bottle that was pointing towards her. After landing on Michael, she smiled wickedly.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

Zoey looked at Dana and nodded. She had a surprize for him. Zoey reached in her backback and brought out a small plastic container. It was a little cruel for her to do this...but they DID agree to play.

"I dare you to eat this," she said, throwing it at him.

Michael opened the container. Inside was some sort of small pepper.

"What is it?"

"What's it matter. You're gonna have to eat it whether you know what it is or not," Dana answered.

"Uh...ok."

He took the pepper out of the container and held it in front of his face.

"Come on man, just eat it!" Logan said, slapping him lightly on the back.

He sighed and took a bite off the end of the plant. After chewing only a small bit, he jumped up and ran to the trashcan, spitting out the pepper. Everyone laughed as he ran to get something to drink. He came back about five minuets later with a glass of water.

"You know water only makes it worse, right?" Chase laughed.

"Shut up, man! That was not funny..."

"Yeah, it was." Logan said to him, still laughing.

"Whatever..." he replied, sitting back down.

He spun the bottle around until it landed on Nichole.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.".

"Do you like any of the boys at PCA, and if so, who are they?" he said, making sure to add the part that Logan forgot with Zoey.

"Umm...yes..." Nichole said, blushing.

"Who?"

She mumbled something that only the other girls could understand.

"What was that?"

"I said...Luke..."

Her entire face was red.

"Luke, as in the Luke next door?" Logan asked.

Nichole nodded her head.

"Ok..." Chase said after everyone was quiet for about a minute.

Nichole was silent for a few minutes. Then she picked up the bottle.

"My turn!"

She spun it and it landed on Logan. Nichole grinned.

"Truth or dare, Logan?" Nichole asked. She was still grinning along with the other two girls.

"Do I really look like the kind of guy who would pick truth? No...Dare!" Logan said.

"Okay, I dare you to...um..." Nichole paused, glancing at Dana. Her grin turned into a smirk.

"I dare you to tell Zoey, Dana, and me how you really feel about us!"

Logan truned red and opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

XoXoX


	2. Chapter 2

XoX

Logan turned red, opened his mouth, and said, "Wouldn't that be more of a truth?"

The girls looked at each other.

"No," Dana said, "because you were dared to tell us!"

Logan looked back at Chase and Michael for help, recieved none, and sighed.

"Can I take a chicken?"

Nichole, still smirking, threw a triumphent glance at Zoey. On the way to the boy's dorm, Nichole had told Zoey she thought Logan liked Dana too, and she was going to find out through a dare or truth. Either way, she was sure that Dana and Logan would be together by the end of the night.

"Sorry, Logan. That's not this game works. No chickens in Spin-The-Bottle-Truth-Or-Dare," Zoey told him.

"Anyways, weren't you just saying before the girls got here you would never take a chicken no matter how bad the dare?" Michael said, still not helping any. Logan glared at him. He HAD said that. Stupid rules.

"Fine...Nichole, I think you are really hyperactive and annoying sometimes. And that you would be a good match for Luke because he likes hyperactive girls for some freaky reason," Logan stopped to see Nichole's reaction. He expected her to be mad because he had called her annoying, but that seemed lost to her. She was just happy he thought she would be a good match for Luke.

"Okay. Zoey, I think you are sweet and pretty and you do good in whatever you put your mind to. And although your good girl attittude does get kind of annoying sometimes, it has helped us out in many bad situations," Logan said to Zoey. Zoey smiled when Logan said this. "And I still want to make out with you before we graduate."

"Thanks...Logan..." she replied, giving him a disgusted look.

Logan nodded and said, "Dana..." There was a long pause. Then he said, "Dana, I think you are really pretty and a great basketball player. I also like your mean girl attitude you try to put on whenever you are around me, but I can see right through it. I can't tell you what I really think of you unless you show me who you really are. Unless you show anyone besides Zoey and Nichole the true you, no one will be able to tell you what they really think. And that is a shame because, from what I've seen, I like the true you."

Dana sat there looking shocked. She knew Logan was right; she never had let anyone besides Zoey and Nichole behind her mask. Logan was telling the truth though; he saw right through her mask into the true her.

"I guess I'm scared to let anyone behind my mask. I trust Zoey and Nichole, but I guess I'm scared of seeming weak around you guys," Dana admitted.

Logan studied her for the longest time, then grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Michael, again.

"Is this fair?" Michael asked. "I've been hit twice now and Dana and Chase haven't had to do anything."

"Truth or dare, Michael?" Logan said, ignoring his previous comments.

"Truth," Michael sighed.

"So, who do you like in this school?" Logan asked, grinning madly.

Michael glared at Logan. "You know the answer to that."

"I do, but they don't," Logan said, gesturing to the girls.

"Fine, I like Quinn," Michael said. The girls' eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" Dana asked, deciding at that very moment that the boy was nuts.

"No, I lied on a truth!" Michael said, sarcastically.

"Wow. Um...let's keep going, okay?" Zoey said.

Michael picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on Dana.

Dana smiled and said, "Dare."

Michael looked back at Logan and grinned. They had a special dare for Dana planned out. Logan wanted to find out if Dana liked, him and now he would.

"Okay, we are going to blindfold you. Then you are going to choose one of us, blindfolded. You and the person you choose are going to go out in the hall and you are to tell that person who you like. That person can tell whomever they wish to," Michael said, reciting the dare the boys had come up with.

Dana shot a glance to Zoey. She needed to find a way out of this. What if she chose Logan, or one of the guys? Then he would know she liked him. Zoey nodded and shot her a look that said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it," Dana nodded, trusting her friend.

"Okay," She said finally. "Where is the blindfold?"

Chase grabbed a red bandana and tied it around her eyes. She walked around trying to find someone. It was like playing Blindman's Bluff, except everyone wanted to be caught. She suddenly caught someone, certain that it was Zoey because she recognized the material of her shirt. They walked out the door and Dana said, "Thanks so much, Zo. I would've died if Logan had found out that I like him. There is no way he likes me back."

Then she turned and walked back into the dorm, pulling off the blindfold. Walking back in she saw Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Nichole looking at her. "Did you get in here before me, Zo? And where is Logan?"

Zoey walked over to her and turned her around. Logan was standing behind her, wearing a look of shock. Dana gasped. His shirt was made of the same material as Zoey's!

"Um...let's get back to the game," Nichole said so to make things less awkward for Dana. The other five nodded, Logan still studying Dana. Dana walked back over to the circle and spun the bottle. It landed on Chase.

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone in this room, and if so, who?" Dana asked knowingly.

"Um, yeah. I like...um...Zoey," he said. Nobody looked surprised, except Zoey, who hadn't been sure.

"You do?" she asked, still not believing what she had heard.

"Well...yeah...It was a truth, and I wouldn't lie about it..." he replied, his face still red.

Zoey was speechless. Everyone sat there for a moment before Chase got over his embarrassment, and spun the bottle. It landed on Nichole.

"Uhhh...I choose truth. No dare! No, I want-"

"Just pick one already!" Dana yelled.

"Ok...um...dare." She said, trying to be brave. It was only Chase after all.

"Ok, I dare you to call Luke and tell him you like him, with your voice disguised." he said smiling.

"What? You can't make me do that!" she shrieked, horrified at the thought.

"Uh...yeah he can...It's a dare..." Michael stated with a smirk.

"But...Fine...I'll do it..." She said, giving in. She picked up the phone and dialed Luke's cell phone number, which she got from Michael, who was good friends with Luke.

When Luke answered she said. "Luke? I just wanted to tell you...that...I like you..." in a really high-pitched voice. There was a pause, and then she said, "I can't tell you. I'm scared you won't like me back..." and with that she hung up. Zoey, Chase, Logan, Dana, and Michael laughed. That was the funniest prank of the night. Except the pepper of course.

Nichole grabbed the bottle for the second time that night, and spun it. It landed on Zoey.

"Dare," Zoey said, almost reading Nichole's mind. She knew the dare would have something to do with Chase.

"I dare you to tell Chase what you told Dana in the room before we came." Nichole said, glancing at Dana.

"Which bit?" Zoey asked, a sickening sweet smile on her face.

"The bit about him," Nichole said, an identical smile on her face.

"Oh you mean the part where I said I liked him?" Zoey asked.

"Yup that's it." Nichole said, while Chase's face turned a bright red.

Zoey grabbed the bottle before Chase had a chance to talk, her dare finished, and spun it. It landed on Dana.

"Dare."

"Kiss Logan!" Zoey stated. Dana's eyes widened. So did Logan's.

"No way! You can't be serious!" Dana complained.

Wasn't it bad enough she had told him she liked him? Now she had to kiss him too. She turned to see what Logan thought of this dare. To her surprise he didn't look grossed out. Actually he looked...happy?

"You were serious, weren't you?" Dana asked, softly.

"What?" Logan asked.

"On prank week...I told you to shut up and you said, 'Make me' and I said, 'I will' and you said, 'What are you going to do, kiss me?' and I said, 'You wish' and you said, 'Yeah I do.' You were serious weren't you?"

"Yeah I was." Logan said. "You didn't think I was?"

"No, I thought you were being an arrogant, self-centered, jerk..." Dana said honestly.

"Thanks...I think," Logan said.

"Look, will you two get on with your dare?" Michael asked.

Logan and Dana smiled at each other and "got on with their dare."

XoX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I am seriously sorry we didn't get this out sooner, but we didn't realise how hard high school was

oOo

Dana contemplated Logan for a moment, thinking about what she was just told to do. Then, after a few seconds, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Logan stared at Dana in shock for a few seconds, and then said, "What was that for? You didn't do your dare...Well, you didn't do it right!"

"Actually, I think you'll find that I did. Zoey didn't specify a location to kiss you. She just said kiss you. And that's what I did." Dana said.

"I thought you said you liked me!" Logan said, the stood up and stalked out into the hall. Dana looked at Zoey for a minute, and then followed Logan.

When she got out into the hall, Logan said, "Just go away Dana. I don't feel like talking to you at the moment."

"Logan, I have an explanation."

"I don't wanna hear it. There is no way you could explain what you just did that will make it any better."

"I can if you'll give me the chance. Please, Logan. Just hear me out. I swear I have a good reason." Dana begged.

"Fine." Logan slumped down on the wall, and just sat there. Dana walked over to him, and sat down beside him.

"I really do like you, Logan. That's why I didn't kiss you in front of everyone. I didn't want our first real kiss to be because of some kind of stupid dare. I wanted it to mean something." Dana said. When she finished saying this, she realized she had just let her facade down, something she had never meant to do in front of Logan.

Logan also realized this, and knew Dana didn't let her mask down for just anyone. Because of this, he knew she was being sincere. "I understand how you feel. I do...its just...when you did that...it made me feel like you didn't really like me. And I really like you Dana. Every time I ever flirted with you...I was being sincere. I've always liked you. Ever since your first day here."

Dana looked into Logan's green eyes, and saw he wasn't lying. He really did like her. Spontaneously, she leaned in, and kissed him for real, on the lips. This was exactly the setting she had wanted for their first kiss. At first, Logan didn't realize what was happening, but the he came to his senses and kissed Dana back.

After about a minute or so, there were cheers coming from behind them. They broke apart and turned around. Standing behind them, Chase, Michael, Zoey, and Nichole were standing there, all grinning from ear to ear at them. Logan and Dana grinned, and Chase said, "Hey, you two. We want to finish the game and lights-out is soon."

"Okay...we're coming," Logan said, and got up. Then he turned and helped Dana up also. Zoey and Nichole 'awwed', and Logan and Dana glared at them.

When they got back into the room, Dana grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Nichole.

Before Chase could ask her, Nichole said, "I've already made up my mind. Dare."

"Okay then. I dare you to go over to Luke's room and ask him if he wants to come over here and play with us." Chase said.

Nichole looked sullen for a minute then stood up. As she was walking out of the room, they heard her mutter, "Why do all my dares have to be about Luke?"

The remaining five looked at each other and cracked up. It was such a Nichole-like statement; it made everyone laugh, even though it wasn't actually that funny.

About five minutes later, Nichole came back with a guy with bluer-than-blue eyes and sandy blond hair trailing her. "Zoey, Dana, this is Luke Carmichael from across the hall. Luke, my roommates Zoey Brooks and Dana Cruz. You already know these three idiots."

"Hey!" came the cry from Michael, Chase, and Logan.

"Hey y'all," Luke said, with a Southern accent.

"Hey Luke," everyone said.

"Well, let's keep playing. Nichole, its your turn." Logan said.

Nichole grabbed the bottle, and spun it hard. It kept spinning for one minute, then Chase said, "Just stop the thing and re-spin it, easier" So Nichole spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Michael.

"Truth or dare?"

"Erm...dare I guess." Michael replied.

"Okay...I dare you to...um...I dare you to...call up Sushi Rox and send a ton of sushi to Quinn." Nichole said. Michael called up Sushi Rox and ordered the sushi with everybody laughing behind them. When he was done he said, "Isn't sending the sushi to Quinn like...pulling in an innocent bystander?"

"No; it's just funny," Zoey said.

"Whatever" Michael said, and spun the bottle. It landed on Luke.

"Well, Luke...truth or dare?"

"Dare, I suppose."

"Okay...I dare you to...tell the girl you have a crush on you like them, if they are in this room" Michael said.

"Nichole...erm...I...I like you..." Luke said. Nichole grinned and said, "I like you to Luke!"

"Cool" Luke said, and he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Chase.

"I choose dare," Chase said, before Luke even asked him.

"I dare you to...tell everyone one in this room what you did with my cousin last weekend," Luke said,


	4. Chapter 4

AN-

_**Just A Game: Chapter 4**_

Chase stared at Luke for a couple seconds in shock. Then he said, "Come on Luke. I really don't want to do that!"

"Sorry Chase," Luke said, grinning. Chase knew that however hard he tried, he wouldn't get out of saying this aloud.

"Um...we went shopping..." Chase said nervously.

"For what?" Nichole asked after a long pause.

"Uh...Pineapple juice..." Chase answered, and then started laughing.

"Oh come on you chicken! They went shopping for a birthday present for Zoey!" Luke finally blurted out.

Chase's face was beet red.

It was silent for a couple minutes, then Dana, Nichole, and Zoey all said, "Awww!"

"That's SO sweet of you Chase!" Zoey added.

"Yeah...well..." Chase said, still red. He grabbed the bottle, and spun it. It landed on Michael.

"Okay man. Truth or dare?" Chase asked Michael. Michael didn't say anything. Then Logan said, "Michael, dude, what are you doing?"

Michael looked up and said, "I'm trying to balance this pencil! Duh!"

He had found Logan's purple and pink pencil on the floor and was trying to make it say standing vertically on its point. (ANJaicey: Kitsune is doing this as I write...)

Everyone just looked at the strange sight and then burst out laughing.

Michael looked at the other six laughing teens with a confused look. Then, he started laughing harder and continued, even after everyone else had stopped. When they all finally calmed down, Michael answer Chase's question.

"Dare," He replied.

"Okay, I dare you to..." Chase started, and then fell silent. "Crap. I'm out of ideas for dares..."

Everyone started laughing again. When they calmed down for the third time this night, Logan said, "You're not serious about no more ideas, are you?"

"Yeah man, I am. 100 percent dead serious," Chase replied. He sat silently for a minute. He was staring, without blinking, at the wall. "I got it! I dare you to sneak out and get me a pineapple smoothie!"

"Why?" Logan and Michael both asked with puzzled looks.

"Because I'm thirsty. Why else would I want a Pineapple smoothie?" Chase retorted. Dana and Zoey glanced at each other in confusion while Nichole, Luke, and Logan cracked up with laughter. "Change your dare. That could get us in trouble, and do you seriously NEED a pineapple smoothie this late?"

"Okay! Okay! I guess you're right...I don't NEED a smoothie...But..." He said, grinning mischievously. "We're gonna have to give Michael your dare, Dana."

When Michael heard these words, he shot up and cried, "What! No! I will NOT do **that**!"

At the same time, Logan yelled, "Ah! Yes...man. That'll be brilliant!"

The girls and Luke looked at each other suspiciously...

"What exactly does he have to do?" Zoey asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Logan and Chase looked at each other and grinned in a way that scared the girls more than they would have liked to admit it.

Chase, still grinning (more like a smirk) said, "Michael, I dare you to..." He started laughing in mid-sentence, "...to go tell Quinn you want to volunteer to help with one of her experiments!"

Everyone started laughing, then Logan calmed down enough to say, "No dude, wait! Call her so we can all hear!"

Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed his cell phone, and dialed Quinn's number.

The six other teens listened to Michael's side of the call closely.

"Uh...yeah...hey Quinn."

-pause-

"Uh, yeah...Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need help with an experiment, gimme a call, okay?"

-pause-

"Yeah, well...That's great...Can't wait..."

-pause-

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Yeah, Bye..."

Michael hung up the phone and started laughing. The other six followed him into hysterics for about the 10th time that night...


	5. Chapter 5

Uhhm. Hola from Kitsune!

Just wondering if anyone is still interested in reading this. review if so. please. we will update within the week, if so.


End file.
